FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch ball mountable on a trailer hitch for detachably connecting a trailer with a towing vehicle. Conventional trailer hitch balls are forged or upset from a uniform stock of metal and then machined to a final finished spherical configuration necessitating the use of a certain amount of material of uniform hardness and resulting in waste material.